DONT BE AFRAID LITTLE ONE
by deathpenity17
Summary: chase by 3headed dog, paralyzed a 1 yr,and now get hurt again by Ron, 12 yrs ago her dad is abusive, is bit 2 much for her 2 handle. Finally she had enough? She hides in Forbidden Forest. vampire sirius


**Don't be afraid, Little One.**

**Summery:** Getting chase by a 3headed dog 2 yrs ago, being paralyzed for ½ a 1 yr ago, & now getting hurt again & again by Ron, while her dad is abusive is bt 2 much 4 her 2 handle. So wat she do you asked? She hides in Forbidden Forest. But it is middle the night-the moon is high. Would she know what's she gotten into before it is too late?

**Chap.1 Memories.**

"GOD DAME HERMIONE! WHY THE FISH DID YOU LET THAT FISHING CAT OUT OF THE BAG?! WHAT THE FISH IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" yelled Ron as he walked away from her. Harry ran after him to catch up to him. Hermione stared after them.

**"Dark Blue"**

I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition so

Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..  
Just dark blue

This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I slow down

This night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue

We were boxing  
We were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing)  
You were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the West Coast  
And took the power lines (the power lines)  
And it was me and you (this could last forever)  
And the whole town under water  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue

Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue

If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)

**"The Mixed Tape"**

This is morning  
That's when I spend the most time  
Thinking 'bout what I've given up  
This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking 'bout what I've given up

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of

I read your letter  
The one you left when you broke into my house  
Retracing every step you made  
And you said you meant it  
And there's a piece of me in every single  
Second of every single day  
But if it's true then tell me how it got this way

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of

And I can't get to you  
I can't get to you  
I can't get to you (you, you)

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I conduct a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I'm cutting through you track by track  
I swear to God this mix could sink the sun  
But it was you I was thinking of

And where are you now?  
And where are you now?

And this is my mixed tape for her  
It's like I wrote every note  
With my own fingers


End file.
